The Devil Man
by Stripes of Scarlet
Summary: They say all angels bask in the light of God, but when the devil comes to play, an angel's soul is taken, along with her herself. Now, it's only the yyh gang that can retrieve the two. Can a fallen angel be brought back after having the taste of death?
1. Default Chapter

"She's a cursed angel. Forever destined to work for him... in hell. By the loss of her faithful brother she was lost. But the one who found her was truly Satan himself. We are here to mourn her soul, as we do every year on this day, her birthday. I guess we should have seen it coming. Today is June 6th and she was abducted on her sixth birthday. She had the curse of the devil, her 6th birthday, on the 6th day of the 6th month. 666. We could do nothing to protect this angelic figure, but we can respect her soul that the devil consumed so many years ago, we can't save her, we can do nothing, but hope she is alright in the hands of the real devil." The woman speaking finished with eyes full of tears as she finished speaking of her daughter. She went to o sit in a chair while others comforted her.  
  
"We are so sorry for your losses Anira." A couple said walking out of the church. Anira said nothing.  
  
When all the people left Anira went to put out the candles by her daughters picture. The little girl in the picture looked five years old, she had long blonde hair and baby blue eyes. She smiled greatly in the photo, but that just made the woman break out into tears.  
  
Twenty minutes later when she was all finished she stepped out into the bright sun. The sun here was brighter, since the city was located on a cloud. The city was the city of angels, but its name was Limbo. This is where all the deceased go when they die, to find out if they go up to heaven or down to hell. The woman named Anira stepped onto the white concrete, spread her wings and flew off home. All the way, she was thinking of her son that was killed, her husband that was banded, and her daughter that was stolen. Now, she wondered why she didn't even kill herself right there, she had no reason to live, no one to live for. She was all alone, and her last reason to live was stolen right out of her hands taken away for eternity, she would never see her again, her daughter Serena. Taken by the bloody hands of... the devil man. 


	2. black hole

Shade- Here is another chapter  
  
Note: the mom narrates the flashback  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: black hole  
  
"I've sent countless search parties to go find her but no one was brave enough." Anira told the baby.  
  
"Don't worry, my detectives will go and find her. Your daughter will be safe once again." He said.  
  
"Oh I hope so Koenma. I hope these boys can find her. I just can't live by myself for so long. I miss them all." Anira just about broke into tears when four new presences walked into the room.  
  
"Yusuke, I'm glad you're here finally." Koenma said.  
  
"What? Limbo's a hard place to navigate when everyone else is flying." He sat down.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't even know there really was a Limbo." Kuwabara said sitting down too.  
  
"Why did we have to come here anyways? Usually they come to us in Spirit world." Yusuke said.  
  
"Well this case is a little more sensitive then the rest. Boys, this is Anira, her daughter Serena was kidnapped when she was six and many search parties have been sent to find her but none have prevailed. It is just now that Anira has asked for our help and I will do anything to get her daughter back." Koenma said holding Anira's shoulders as she tried to hold in her tears.  
  
"It has been so long, so her features have definitely changed, but she basically has blonde hair and blue eyes. But I think her most distinct features are her wings." Anira held up a picture of Serena. They showed her wings spread out and each one had a black stripe going down the length of them. From the tip of her wings to root in her back, Serena had long black stripes on her wings.  
  
"Why does she have black feathers in her wings like that?" Kurama asked the woman.  
  
"Her father was not an angel, he was a demon, that's why he was band from Limbo. My son was killed for looking more like a demon then he should have been. His wings were all black, they saw him as a forbidden child."  
  
'Forbidden child?' Hiei thought. This whole situation was almost exactly like his life, with the brother being cast away like him.  
  
"They didn't do anything to Serena though. She was pure of heart, and killing her would have been a true felon. You can't kill a female angel."  
  
"So who took her?" Kuwa asked.  
  
"They say the devil took her, but we call him the devil man because the devil can't in any way come up to Limbo. When she was kidnapped, all hell broke loose." Anira said, remembering that day.  
  
*~ flashback ~*  
  
It was a calm day, like any other. But things would soon go very wrong...  
  
"Mommy, can we go to the store?" Little Serena was only six years old, that poor thing  
  
"Sure we can honey, let's go." It had been five years since her brother was murdered, she never even knew that she had a brother  
  
We just came out of the market when I saw a black hole in front of me  
  
"What is that?!" I tried to shield Serena from falling in, but a force just pulled her down... right out of my hands  
  
"No! Serena!" I watched my daughter slip out of my hands and saw her cry when a dark hand grabbed, and pulled her down  
  
"No! Why God? Why? Why? Why?" I sat there for a day after the hole had disappeared asking God why he let her slip away... and on her birthday too...  
  
Anira broke out into tears and stopped her story.  
  
"Please, you have to find her. I've waited to long for her and I can't wait any longer." Anira broke out into tears again and the boys left her before they could make it worse.  
  
*~ outside ~*  
  
"Jeez, I can't believe what happened to her." Kuwabara said thinking of the tragedy.  
  
"I know, but what if we can't find her? That woman looked so devastated." Yusuke said.  
  
"Well you have to do your best to find her. I won't blame you if you don't get it done. Many strong people have died trying to save her, and the fact that she's in Hades makes the matter worse. Be careful." Koenma left the boys a few days to get ready and figure out how to get there the safest way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shade- Another short chapter I know but give me a break okay? I got a lot of stuff on my hands right now so don't push it... please review 


	3. dreams

Shade- First of all I would like to thank Wilted Rosea. I will take your suggestions and I am grateful for my first piece of slight criticism. There is always room for improvement! Now how can I slow this down a bit? Let's see... Oh I'll find out when I type  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3: dreams  
  
"Has anyone ever been down to Hades and come back?" Kuwabara asked sitting in Koenma's office.  
  
"Well yes actually. But they were dead by the time they were spat back out." Koenma answered looking out the window.  
  
"Jeez. Is it that bad off a place?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yes. It's the land of the most evil demons and their slaves. There could be a chance that Serena isn't even alive anymore but no one knows. That's most of the information that we have, sorry." Koenma looked back out through the window.  
  
'Wow, Koenma is so serious about this. I hope that Serena is still alive and that I can save her.' Yusuke felt his first taste of real sadness. This mission seemed to be more of a personal thing to everyone.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure if you're going to have to fight anyone. But an angel in Hades is very valuable so retrieving her will be hard no doubt about it. You're going to have to pose as slaves and get as close to Serena as you can and convince her to go with you."  
  
"Okay, how do we get to Hades?" Kurama asked with the slightest bit of untraceable fear in his voice.  
  
"There is an old portal located in the southwestern part of Makai. It hasn't been used in centuries but it is the only way to enter Hades. You can be teleported there. When you enter, you will probably be in the backgrounds of Hades and Serena most likely will be in the center where the slave city is. If you are confronted by anyone you must not fight back. They will take you to be a slave in the city and that is where you want to be. This may take a while so you should be going."  
  
"So I guess we're going to Hades." Yusuke stood up ready to leave.  
  
"First I find out there's a real Limbo and now there's a real Hades, jeez." Kuwabara stood too and walked to stand next to Yusuke.  
  
"Will there be anything we need to bring?" Hiei asked from the shadows.  
  
"No, you'll be fine with what you have now. Botan can teleport you to the portal."  
  
"Come on boys, we should get going now." Botan walked out of the room with Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei behind.  
  
*~ Southwestern part of Makai ~*  
  
"The portal should be around here somewhere." Botan was walking in mud looking for the old portal to go to Hades.  
  
"The portal is incredibly old, almost as old as Makai itself, so it may take a while to travel through, and it may hurt. Here it is." Botan pushed a group of weeds out of the way to show a large black hole in the ground. It had swirling colors of only black and darker black.  
  
"And I thought I was going to Hades after death." Hiei stood next to the whirling black hole staring down into its bowels and only seeing further darkness.  
  
"Be careful. Please you guys, just be careful." Botan opened the portal and a gust of strong black wind surrounded the hole and the five onlookers.  
  
The guys hesitated to enter. They didn't now what hell was going on down there and they didn't know if they were strong enough to withstand it. Their eyes darted around to decide who would jump through first. They all stood their ground and finally Yusuke was the first to jump.  
  
"Tell my mom I love her!" Yusuke was engulfed by the darkness and disappeared below.  
  
Then Kurama jumped.  
  
"Tell my mom the same and I'm sorry!" He disappeared.  
  
Hiei jumped in silence.  
  
Kuwabara was the last to jump.  
  
"Feed my cat Botan!"  
  
Botan smirked slightly and closed the portal.  
  
"Please, don't die." Botan walked off the site in tears.  
  
*~ Portal ~*  
  
Screams of pain were heard from inside the portal, and Yusuke and the rest came into view. All looked to be in excruciating pain as they were falling into nothing.  
  
Yusuke was having a nightmare in his head be played out again and again. He saw his beautiful planet being destroyed be a large black figure and he could do nothing to stop him. Every time he killed a human, Yusuke could feel their pain, every time he flattened a city Yusuke watched his loved ones die under the rubble of the buildings crashing down. Then, to Yusuke's fear, he watched it all happen again and again.  
  
Kurama was having a different dream but with an equal amount of pain and torture. A feeling came from Kurama's stomach and as a sting entered his abdomen a large energy left his body. It was Youko. Kurama, doubled over in silent pain, watched as his mother suddenly entered his mind and Youko began killing her. Watching him murder her, Kurama saw that it was not actually Youko who was killing her, but a dark figure, baring horns on its head. Now, the figure was killing his mother and Youko, ripping them limb from limb, feeding upon their flesh. Inside his head, Kurama slowly died knowing he did nothing to save his family.  
  
In Kuwabara's head he was having a nightmare beyond any other nightmare he had had before. He was stuck in a glass box frantically looking for a way out. As he peered at the muddy banks below him he saw... himself. Kuwabara tried to scream for help but no voice came from his throat, he could only stay put. Kuwabara's double stood up and summoned the spirit sword. He had on a stern face as he spotted children playing by the water. Observing his movements, he sat in horror as his double killed the children by the bank and shoved their dead corpses into the water. Kuwabara banged on the box he was captive in, pleading for him to stop. He didn't. Walking away, blood seeped to the surface of the water, he looked back at himself and now he saw someone else. It was a black body, with horns and blood red eyes staring into Kuwabara's soul... and laughing.  
  
In Hiei's dream he was back on the Island of Koorime. Who stood before him, was his mother Hina, and his sister, Yukina. Yukina wrapped her arms around Hiei's neck and said a word He never thought she would. 'Brother'. She cried on his shoulders as Hina smiled above them and said 'son'. Hiei thought this would never happen. That Yukina would accept him as her brother, and that his mother was alive. He felt, for the first time in his life, that he was truly accepted. He felt good inside, but suddenly that all changed. A black hole was formed below the three family members and Hina fell into her demise. Yukina and Hiei looked on. Watching Hina disappear from sight, Hiei could see tear gems follow his mother's path and be sucked into the hole. He saw Yukina crying uncontrollably and a laugh entered his ears. He let his eyes follow the noise and in the black hole he saw two piercing red lights that blinded his vision. Hiei couldn't see a thing, but then he heard the slowly dying away scream of Yukina. She had fallen into the hole and reached out for her brother's hand. Hiei reached his hand towards Yukina's but his hand only passed through hers. He sat staring at his sister, the only reason he stayed alive, fall into a forever death of lost screams. He looked at his hand and realized that he was a ghost. He was dead.  
  
The four's nightmares were ended as their bodies met with the ground, all of them gasped for air and light to wake them up. They laid there waiting to realize that their horrid nightmares were only that, nightmares. Although, the pain in watching those things happen didn't disappear as fast as the picture, they slowly realized those things never happened.  
  
They sat up and looked at each others faces, and realized that they all saw their own version of Hades. 


	4. off to see the slave driver

Shade- Hiya! Thank you for the reviews, I'm glad you like the story thus far. I hope you don't get bored of it like I have done with other stories I have read. And to everyone who says "the story is cool" and "great work" or "please update" could specify if there was a particular part? Cuz then, I could know what you guys like and know what to write more of so could you? Thanks!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4: off to see the slave driver  
  
"Are you guys okay?" Yusuke sat up and stared at his surroundings. All the others did the same as they took in the sights of Hades. Dark surrounded dark. Even the light used to guide a way as dark as night. The four stood up and listening to the yells of slave drivers order their slaves around.  
  
"I think that's where we need to go." Kuwabara was still breathing hard with the vision of that black figure in his mind. He didn't know that everyone one else was thinking the same thing.  
  
The boys walked in silence because they were watching everything that made a sudden movement. Hades was not a place to take lightly. If it was anything that the boys had heard of in rumors, they should be dead.  
  
"Does anyone know where we're going? Ah!" Kuwabara whirled around at a noise he heard behind him and Yusuke attacked it. He looked at what it was.  
  
"Kuwabara! It was just the wind! Stop freaking us out like that!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
The boys spun around and saw a large pig like demon. At first glance, he seemed to be three times the height of Kuwabara and ten times the uglier.  
  
"Who are you?" His Scottish accent boomed in their ears and his after snort plopped in their stomachs.  
  
Before any could answer, the pig took them all by the collar and lifted them off the ground.  
  
"Doesn't matter. Weaklings like you can be traded to be slaves. Come on now." The pig put them under his sweaty armpits and walked off to the center of Hades.  
  
'I could kill this boar in two swipes.' Hiei sat under the demons left arm trying his hardest to not smell the protruding scents from his underarm.  
  
'Remember Hiei, we are here to rescue Serena, we can't fight back.' Kurama entered Hiei's head in an effort to stop his future antics.  
  
The rest of the walk was kept in silence, excluding the large booms the pig demons hooves were making.  
  
"We'll be in Thorn Ivy soon. Don't make a fuss or no one will buy you." The pig dropped them to the black and brown ground.  
  
"Thorn Ivy? What's that?" Kuwabara stood still looking skittish from every thing that moved in the hounding wind.  
  
"Slave sellin' grounds. You also buy food. That is... if you don't like the work your slave is doing." He looked down towards them all with an evil smile plastered on his face, hinting to them that they would eat their workers.  
  
"Come on now, stand up straight, how do you expect anyone to buy you looking like that? And you," he pointed towards Hiei as he bent down to his face, "Can you lift heavy things? You won't sell on your size alone." Hiei then got pissed and unsheathed his sword and slashed at the pig, but his skin was to strong, the sword broke and the pig laughed.  
  
"Hehehe, those little weapons won't hurt me. Me skin's to strong to be penetrated by a sword like yours. Probably the only thing that can split me up is the master's weapons." The boar turned around with the rest following him as they walked closer into the center of Hades, also known as Thorn Ivy.  
  
"Who is the master?" Kurama was the closest one to the pig and sorry that he had to be standing down wind from him.  
  
"Oh, no one knows who the master is, he's always clouded by a black mist that serves him as a coat. Though we know he's got red eyes, eyes that'll see into your soul and tear anything you love and care for apart. He can make the bravest of soldiers turn white with fear and experience the visions of his family dying by his own hand, which is rare, usually he sends others to do his dirty work for 'em. He picks special occasions to kill someone himself. In fact, he's only killed several people by himself in the past century, and every time is a celebration fer us down here in Hades. It's always an honor if he picks you to kill a selected target, and if you don't fulfill his desires in your mission, he'll make your dreams turn into your nightmares." Just then, all of the boys remembered their dreams when coming into Hades. Their dreams, had become their nightmares.  
  
"Carry on then! Let's go!" The pig left the four with scared written all over their faces. They slowly followed.  
  
"What's that smell?" Kuwabara covered his mouth with his hands and began coughing.  
  
*Sniff* "Ah, I love the smell of slave sweat in the mornin'." The pig took the four in through the gates that were covered in black ivy, they looked at the plant in fear it would jump at them, for some odd reason.  
  
"Oh my God!" Yusuke looked out in front of him, and thousands upon thousands of slaves were breaking their backs as they continued their long line of pain and defeat. He could hear the yells of slave drivers shouting commands and whips slapping on the backs of dying souls as they kept looking at the ground before them so they wouldn't look their commanders in the eye. Most were skinny as bone, and decomposing even while still alive. Others just chose to die right there, as they couldn't take it anymore. Any had the choice to die when ever they wanted, but the fear of the master haunting them in their forever dreams scared them to the brink of death... literally.  
  
"Here, put these on." The pig threw four burlap sacks at the boys as they had noticed everyone else had them on too.  
  
"Go over there and wait fer someone to buy your sorry skins." He pushed them to the side to sit with a group of skittish people who feared anyone not in a sack as they were. Their eyes protruded from their heads as fear of the whips danced in their minds. The boys could tell that they were scared, so they chose not to speak to them.  
  
"I can't believe this place." Yusuke began removing his clothes to put the itchy sack on as he glared at the incredibly large black building in the center of Thorn Ivy. It seemed to be slightly stormy, since it had dark clouds around it. It just truly felt like an evil place that Yusuke didn't feel like visiting any time soon.  
  
"It scares the hell out of me." Kuwabara began to take his clothes off as the other slaves began to stir.  
  
"Hell! Hell! We're in Hell! Take me back! Let me live! Hell! Hell!" They all ran around like caged animals that had been caught by poachers and facing the barrel of a gun while hearing heavy breathing inside of their heads.  
  
"Whoa hey guys, calm down." Kuwabara tried to calm them when a rich looking demon and his son walked by.  
  
"I won't waste my time with worthless slaves such as them father. I want them." The boy spoke with his southern accent and pointed to the guys.  
  
"You want us? What, are we some kind of pets to you?" Yusuke stood up, scratching his side from the itchy burlap.  
  
The adult demon walked over and looked him down.  
  
"More like mutts." He smelled him.  
  
"You're human aren't you?" He stepped back to look at the others.  
  
"Yeah, I am." Yusuke stared at him as if he was going squeeze him to see if he was ripe or not.  
  
"The two humans should be fine. Where is that confounded slave clerk?!"  
  
"Right here sir! I was in the back packing away something's into storage." Another demon came into view. He was bald with pointy ears and his skin was a pale blue.  
  
"Fine, yes, I'll take the two humans." He turned around to go back to his snooty son.  
  
"Where'd you all come from?" The clerk put his arms on his side and raised an eyebrow at the new "products" he had been brought.  
  
"A boar the size of Makai itself brought us here." Hiei sat with his crimson eyes closed and his itchy sack on ignoring the tendency to itch.  
  
"Oh, well great! Who do you want?" The clerk turned to the man and his boy for an answer and a sale.  
  
"The two humans, and throw in the two there also." The demon took out a bag filled with black coins with red writing on them.  
  
"Forty-eight devlings please." The demon took out the desired amount of money and gave it to the clerk.  
  
"Come slaves, you have much work to do. 27 percent of my work load has been freed because 27 of my slaves died." He walked past the group with his smiley little son.  
  
"Where are we going?" Kuwabara started to walk in their direction wondering what had happened back there.  
  
"I think we got sold Kuwabara." Kurama whispered to him, hoping his new slave driver wouldn't overhear.  
  
"This sucks! First we get too up close and personal with the pig, then we get these sacks on our asses and now we work for some over pretentious demon who kills innocent people everyday!" Yusuke threw his arms in the air unaware that what he had said was heard by all around.  
  
"Over pretentious? Well, well, well, it seems that we have a rebel in our hands. Maybe I should have left you back there with the mentals. Boy, you slicked the whip today right?"  
  
"Yes'm father."  
  
"Break that out when we get home. Do any of you know how to use a whip?"  
  
"Um, I do." Kurama was cautious when answering.  
  
"Hm, stay away from him boy. He might be a rebel too." The demon turned around and continued his walk.  
  
"Dude Urameshi, I can't believe you called him that." Kuwabara whispered into Yusuke's ear.  
  
"I can't believe that you used the word pretentious right." Hiei stood to the right of Kurama with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.  
  
"Shut up Hiei."  
  
"We are home, and it smells like my dearest has cooked a well deserving dinner for me."  
  
"Sweet dinner!" Kuwabara just about leapt from where he stood towards the house until he felt a sharp, piercing pain in his back. He fell to the ground.  
  
"That dinner is for my family and me. New slaves don't get dinner." The demon stood with a black whip in his hand looking at the group of newly bought slaves, as he saw it.  
  
Kuwabara was still lying on the ground in pain from the whip, he couldn't get up just yet. He waited for the demon and his son to leave. When they did, he finally cried out in pain.  
  
"OW! That hurt!"  
  
"What made you think our slave driver was going to feed us a hearty dinner?" Hiei looked down at him and felt no pity for him. He could only hear laughter in his head.  
  
"We should probably get some sleep. Or the demon might hear you and come back with the whip." Yusuke said that just to freak out Kuwabara and make him shut up.  
  
"Slaves!" Everyone could hear the man's hoarse voice from inside.  
  
"You start your working tomorrow, be sure to rest up. You don't want to die out there."  
  
"Jeez, that's gonna suck." Yusuke sat down in his official "bed" to begin his sleep before his first day as a slave.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shade- please review! 


	5. bleeding angel

Shade- read and enjoy (no own yyh)  
  
Chapter 5: bleeding angel  
  
"Get up! It's time for workin'!" The guys' slave driver yelled out the front door as he stepped out with whip in hand.  
  
"What? But it's so early." Kuwabara rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he sat up and scratched his side.  
  
"What time is it?" Yusuke sat up and did the same as Kuwabara.  
  
"Get up you worthless piles of sewage!"  
  
crack  
  
The man snapped his whip towards Yusuke and Kuwabara to get them up.  
  
"Go join your new friends at the workin' area to lift my farm work outta here." The man walked past them with his nose in the air leading them to the working area.  
  
"Come on you guys." Yusuke walked behind the man looking at the back of his neck as if he was going to snap it. The rest followed.  
  
working grounds   
  
"My God..." Everyone just stood staring at the 400 acre land stretching from the far banks of Hades to right where they stood. It was filled with half dead zombie like workers. All you could she was the brown color of the burlap sacks everyone was wearing and the horizon was dotted with them.  
  
"Now get to work you bums! Pick a bag up and get in line along with the rest of 'em!"  
  
crack  
  
The man pointed towards all the other slaves who walked in line towards their destination of dropping the bags off. (A/N I couldn't come up with a good task for a slave to do in Hades so I'm making them carry bags around to other places... very stupid)  
  
"Come on guys." Yusuke picked up a bag and entered the line in front of a straggler. The others did just the same.  
  
later   
  
The guys had been working for over three hours now and they couldn't take it anymore. But the look in the eyes of the man holding the whip pushed them to go. They knew they couldn't fight back, they were forbidden to. They needed to find a way to find Serena.  
  
Yusuke glanced up at a large building standing in the middle of all this chaos. The mist he saw before was still there, covered in it, in its dark glory. He wanted to know what went on in that place, why all the slaves worked around this one building. Why was it so important? Suddenly, something caught his eye. It was far off on a perch on the building. It was the only visible white thing there was. Then to Yusuke's surprise, it spread its wings.  
  
on the perch   
  
A woman stood on a single person perch observing the slaves around her as she stretched out her wings. She had blonde hair and baby blue eyes. Her eyes showed sadness, and hurt. The way she watched the slaves getting whipped, she wished she could go and help them. Help them to learn how to defend themselves against these evil men. Everyday she would stand on this perch and watch them, she felt oh so sorry for them, for she could have been one of them.  
  
sigh  
  
'I've been doing this for too long. Watching these poor people ruin their lives. How do I handle it everyday? They look so sad. I wonder who hurts more... me, or them.' Her gaze moved from the front slaves to the ones far in the back further from the embassy, also known as the newbie's.  
  
''New shipments in'... I can't believe that they say that! Though new slaves do come in everyday. I would have guessed they found everyone in Hades already.' The girl closed her wings and yawned. Doing this for nearly everyday of your life gets to you. She continued on with her observing as her master had her do.  
  
back with the guys   
  
"Hey you!"  
  
crack  
  
"Get a move on! You're holding up the line!" One slave driver said towards Yusuke as he had stopped the line he had entered.  
  
"What's wrong Yusuke? You look like you saw a ghost or something." Kuwabara said behind him.  
  
"I think I spotted Serena." Everyone looked at him in amazement wondering where he saw her.  
  
"Really?! Where did you see her?!" Kuwabara asked as they were in the process of gawking at the information, all four boys had stopped.  
  
"Hey! What did I tell you?!"  
  
crack  
  
"You may be newbie's but you're still slaves! My slaves!" The guys' slave driver cracked his whip again catching Yusuke on the back causing him to fall and hit the ground.  
  
"AH!" Yusuke hit the mud face first and dropped his bag. Shooting pains ran all the way up and down his body as the blood slowly seeped out and he felt helpless.  
  
Perch   
  
"Oh my! That Slave fell! I can see his bright red blood all the way from here!" Serena took flight and headed off towards Yusuke at the far end of Thorn Ivy.  
  
guys   
  
"Yusuke! Get up!" Kuwabara had his arm around Yusuke's neck and moved him from the held up line as to not get whipped again.  
  
"God it hurts so much! Whips are painful! AH!" Yusuke shouted as another shooting pain creped up his back. As Kurama was looking at Yusuke's wound a white figure grazed the vision in the corner of his eye. It landed not caring that there were other people around her, she only focused on the wounded boy in front of her.  
  
"Oh dear! Are you okay? Do you need to be treated?" Yusuke only looked into the baby blue eyes of Serena. She still looked like that picture where she was five, but more mature, and not as happy. Serena's wings were slightly spread, just enough to see her black feathers. It seemed that the black feathers spread out to make a sort of burst instead of stripe. The whole root of her wings were black and the shade of them got lighter as they continued closer to the tip till it was pure white.  
  
"Can you say anything? Please say something!" Serena freaked out as blood slipped out of Yusuke's mouth without him noticing.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked to Serena's surprise.  
  
"Um... well..." Serena knew she couldn't answer that but she was interrupted by Kurama.  
  
"Is your name Serena?" He knew he didn't really need to ask that because it was obvious that she was in fact who they were looking for.  
  
Serena gasped at what he knew but she didn't have time to even think about that as Hiei said something as well.  
  
"We're here to save you." Serena was even more surprised to the extent that she forgot about Yusuke and stared fear into Hiei's eyes. He could tell she was surprised and even a little scared. Why should someone be trying to save her now? Hasn't it been long enough to finally loose hope in ever being rescued? I guess she gave up too early.  
  
Before Serena could speak a word of what she felt inside she was pushed over by an unidentified power. Two streaks of blood came across her face. Then a whirl wind engulfed everyone as to take Serena away.  
  
"I'm sorry! I know I must go! Please forgive me!" Serena seemed to not be speaking to the boys but to someone else. She tried to take flight in the middle of the whirl wind that was calling her back and she looked down one last time at her maybe heroes. She didn't know if this was true. If someone did make it this far and was that close to saving her. Even though she knew the chances of them really saving her were slim, she still tried to hold hope, something she could not do for as long as she could remember.  
  
The whirl wind stopped as all the boys and some slaves followed the flying Serena till she disappeared inside the black building. Yusuke sat up watching her too.  
  
"We need to get her."  
  
Shade- Yes! Another done! And it's been a while too! Well I hope that was good. It seemed well in my head because I play it out as an episode with pictures and stuff but typing it down is harder... anyways please oh please review! 


	6. black feather rescuer

Chapter 6: black feather rescuer  
  
The boys stared on watching Serena fly away. They finally knew that she was alive and where she was... in that building.  
  
in that building   
  
Serena landed in through the black doors and ran down the long, tall hallway.  
  
"Serena!" A large voice boomed out. She winced as she stopped just outside another pair of black doors before they suddenly opened up to let her in.  
  
There was no one else but the two men that opened the door inside the room, although the same voice rang out again. It belonged to neither of the two men.  
  
"Serena! What do you think you were doing?" It asked.  
  
"The boy, he, he fell down and started to bleed. I tried to help him." Serena looked into what seemed to be a black hole with two red lights shining through and talking to it.  
  
"You have known all your life that you are not to interfere with the slave drivers and their slaves." The voice said.  
  
"Don't call them slaves! They're just poor demons whom you captured and stole their futures away from! They don't deserve that name. They're better than that!" Serena started to fume as Yusuke's face popped up in her head.  
  
'Hm, he didn't look like a demon. He looked like a human!' Serena's serene blue eyes widened a bit.  
  
'Why would humans want to save me?'  
  
"Serena!" Serena shook her head a bit coming out of her thoughts.  
  
"I don't want you interacting with the slaves. Your work is not with them, but with me." The man said.  
  
"Then why do you send me to that perch everyday to gaze upon their pain when all I can do is watch. Or that's all you make me do." Serena looked at the black hole. She always was good with words.  
  
"To show you what you could have been. Now don't talk back to me!" A black laser shot out from the back of the room and hit Serena in the shoulder. She fell to the ground in pain.  
  
"Go ahead, cry." The voice told her.  
  
"No," Serena squeezed her eyes together holding her left shoulder in pain, "I won't cry." She let out a sigh of pain and breathed hard opening her eyes and closing them again to not let her cry.  
  
"Fine then. You know, you've been a good girl in not allowing yourself to cry. Even though I get you if you cry from emotional pain, not physical." He said.  
  
"Yes, I know." Serena sat up using her wings, knowing that letting herself cry at all would weaken her and would make her her masters' finally.  
  
"Please send Serena back to her perch and if she leaves again to treat another slave you have permission from me to whip her." The voice said as the two men picked Serena up and led her out of the room still holding her left shoulder.  
  
'Why in the world would someone want to save me? How could they come here knowing how terrible this place is? Or... did they not know?' Serena walked down the same hall as before and went outside. The wind had picked up blowing her hair everywhere. She went up to her perch and stood looking for the four boys who promised her escape. She could not find them. Serena closed her eyes and imagined each of their faces. Then, her mind froze on Hiei's.  
  
She thought of his piercing red eyes. They reminded her of the devil man's only... they seemed kinder, but still dark and in a way evil.  
  
'But how? He said they were here to save me.' Serena opened her eyes and looked for them again. Still, no where.  
  
She looked down and sighed finally giving up for the day. She looked back up looking completely ahead avoiding watching the slaves. She stood, letting the wind blow her hair to the side as the day wasted away into night.  
  
night   
  
Serena stood in the same position as when she started that day on her perch. In the night sky Serena looked like a maiden. Her face, so quaint and petite. He skin, creamy and mild. But her emotion, dead and gone. She lived with many scars on her soul and memories she just wanted to forget. She stepped down to return to her room. Looking back one more time at the empty land that once was inhabited by thousands of slaves, now bare and dank, she sighed knowing there was no way for her to be saved, even if those mysterious boys did make it that far. There was just no way.  
  
Serena walked with her back to the slave city, also known as Thorn Ivy. She retreated back.  
  
Serena's room   
  
Serena was sitting in a large chair brushing her blond hair staring blankly at the mirror in front of her. She set the brush down and stood up letting the bottom of her long white dress fall to the ground covering over all her body accepted her hands and head. She walked to the foot of her bed. Then she closed her eyes and her wings began to shrink. Serena's wings were spread outward showing her 15 foot wing span (A/N too big?). Slowly, her wings disappeared into her back until they were gone completely. Serena slid into bed to sleep.  
  
"Well. It looks like another night. Oh man, I hope this time I won't wake up screaming." Serena put her head to the pillow and fell straight asleep waiting for her nightmare.  
  
middle of the night   
  
Serena was stirring in her bed, mentally screaming. She finally woke up. Her eyes were wide and sweat dripped from her face to her blanket. Still, she tried her hardest not to cry. With not crying in general, crying otherwise was easy to avoid.  
  
Serena decided to not sleep the rest of the night. Having two nightmares in one night would be too much for her. She stepped out of bed and walked to her balcony. She opened the doors and stepped outside into the cold night air. She walked to the edge and swung her legs over the side and sat on the railing. Looking out she sprouted her wings for comfort.  
  
'It feels weird not having my wings while I'm awake.' She covered herself with her wings to keep her from the cold. Surprisingly enough, it got cold in Hades at night... go figure.  
  
While moving her newly resprouted wings, one of the black feathers fell off and flew away in the wind. Serena followed its' movements till she could see it no longer in the black sky. She decided to sit there for the rest of the night till the sun rose.  
  
far away   
  
"So it's decided? When we find Serena we will tell her what's going on and if she doesn't believe us we knock her out and take her." Yusuke was walking through the forest in his normal clothes with the rest of the guys. They had left earlier to find Serena again and get her soon as possible.  
  
"That doesn't sound right Yusuke. Serena's been traumatized by living here and you want to knock her out? I think we should find another approach rather than that." Kurama said.  
  
"Fine, we'll think of something when we get there."  
  
"Uh, guys? Where exactly are we?" Kuwabara looked around not fully knowing where they were. Everything still scared him still.  
  
"I thought the whipping boy knew where we were going." Hiei said.  
  
"Hey shut up Hiei! You don't know what it's like to be hit be a whip."  
  
"Actually, I have. I did fight Kurama once you know."  
  
"Yeah whatever, but still, we need to find her and where we are right now." Yusuke looked around trying to find something familiar.  
  
"Jeez, how can we not know where that humungo building is? And we walked for a whole hour back. How is nothing familiar?" Yusuke stopped to look at everything a bit closer.  
  
"Hey, what's that?" Yusuke walked a few feet forward and picked it up.  
  
"It's a feather! A black one too." Everyone gathered around Yusuke and the feather.  
  
"It must be Serena's!"  
  
"It came from over there." Kuwabara pointed through the trees and that's just where the guys went.  
  
The guys walked through the thick trees and coming out they saw the building with the funky mist.  
  
"There it is! Is that Serena?" Yusuke looked out and saw the same white dot as he did before.  
  
"It," Kuwabara squinted, "is!"  
  
"What is she doing up at this hour?" Kurama asked himself out loud.  
  
"Well it doesn't matter. We need to get her. This just makes it easier." Yusuke and everyone else went foreword and kept on walking with the feather in his hand.  
  
with Serena   
  
Serena sat with her head on her knee and her arms rapped around her leg. Her other leg was hanging in the free wind. She hadn't noticed the boys coming toward her. Serena started to get tired and closed her eyes. As the guys neared she could hear their foot steps through the crunchy twigs and sticks. She opened her eyes and looked down surprised to see the four mysterious boys from before.  
  
"Hey, Serena." Yusuke said. Serena freaked out at the volume of his voice and jumped down from the rail to them. She landed easily and covered Yusuke's mouth.  
  
"Be quiet! Master will hear you!"  
  
"Master? You have a master?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Yes! Why are you here? Your slave owner couldn't have allowed this." She looked at them all with her hand still around Yusuke's mouth.  
  
"We left without permission to get you." Hiei looked at Serena the same way as when he first saw her which made Serena trust them just a bit less. (A/N come on! Hiei is a bit freaky at first glance even if he is small)  
  
"Get me? And where will you take me?" Serena began to feel uncomfortable. She had never been able to trust anyone before. She let go of Yusuke as he tried to talk.  
  
"Take you away from this place. Go back to Limbo." Serena stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"You're- you're really here to take me back to Limbo?" Serena had faint memories of her first home. Though not many.  
  
"We will take you back to your mother." Kurama said which made Serena freeze in a shock of awe with her mouth open. Of all her memories her mother was in each one.  
  
"My mother?" Serena now didn't care. She wanted to see her mother another time.  
  
"Serena!" Serena's head jerked around in fear of master seeing them.  
  
"Master! You must go! Or he'll take you!" Serena flew up to the balcony and ran through the doors and closed them.  
  
"But we're here to take you back!" Kuwabara yelled out as the others got ready to run away.  
  
A dark light shone around the four boys though blinded them.  
  
"Guards! Retrieve them!" A voice boomed out. Six guards ran out of the building at ground level and grabbed the guys.  
  
Hiei got ready to take off their heads but Kurama mentally stopped him.  
  
'No Hiei! We can't fight back! Hold yourself.'  
  
Hiei listened and stopped struggling as hard and allowed the rank smelling guards carry him off. As the guys were taken away Serena watched in sadness and horror out her window as she saw her one chance for freedom be taken away by six large brutes. At that point, she knew they would die in Hades, and she would too.  
  
Shade- Sup yo! How's my home doogies doin'? (I meant to say doogies) well there's another chapter for your viewing pleasure. Hope you enjoyed it! Again, please review! 


	7. red

Shade- I don't own this anime so stop hounding me coppers!  
  
Chapter 7: red  
  
"No, no, no. What did I do? They'll be killed." Serena ran circles around her room in fear of her master. Then, two guards came through the bedroom doors and walked across the floor. They took Serena by the arms and dragged her out of the room with her kicking and screaming the whole way out of horror.  
  
"Where are they? Where are the four boys?" Serena asked.  
  
"With the devil man." One of the guards said.  
  
'No...' Serena suddenly stopped struggling and her blue eyes widened. She then allowed the two demon men to take her willingly.  
  
As the three entered the room, Serena caught sight of the four boys and froze. She started to open her mouth to speak but was cut off by the devil man.  
  
"You four seem infatuated with my here Serena." He started.  
  
"I am not yours!" She yelled struggling with the grips of the guards, the guys looked over at her abruptly.  
  
"Not yet my dear." The voice came out.  
  
"Hey, where is that voice coming from?" Kuwabara asked. He moved his head toward the other side of the room and his eyes bugged out just as Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei's had.  
  
They stood there staring into a pit of darkness straight at the two piercing red eyes. They taunted their memories of their nightmare before entering Hades. The red eyes, they were the same before as they were now, standing right in front of them. They all longed to know who the eyes belonged to, what he looked like, what his intensions were for their bodies and souls. They still could not speak a word as their nightmares flooded back into their heads. Death and blood, everywhere.  
  
"You four have been trouble since day one. I have already called your driver to come by. What usually should be quite an honor, but for him it will be punishment. Allowing his slaves to be about in the middle of the night. Either he has no power or you have no control." The voice said in his deep, darkened way of fear and grotesque nature.  
  
"I'll have it arranged that you become mine. I'm sure your slave driver will understand." Then, the haunting voice slowly faded away in a horrific and constant laugh till the sound died down and perished.  
  
"Come, we'll take you to your chambers." The six guards grabbed on tight to the guys and dragged them out of the room. Serena got ready to go after them but the four steroid arms held her back.  
  
"Serena." The voice returned to the room.  
  
She stopped moving, "Yes sir?"  
  
"I hope you won't worry if those four get a little 'roughed' up during their visit here my sweet Serena." He said.  
  
"You don't touch them!" The two demons held tighter onto Serena's arms which caused her to weaken and fall to her knees.  
  
"You will have no interaction with the slaves. Ever. You remember what happened last time, don't you?" The voice had obviously hit a chord with Serena. She closed her eyes with a memory of another slave she tried to help coming back. Although, her master erased most of the memories she had and kept the one with the slave burning to death in a black fire. Squeezing her eyes she kept her tears back. But, with a sudden slap to the face, her eyes opened up and she began to bleed.  
  
"Oh? Almost there huh? Oh well, I'll wait for your tears later, like I have all your life. Don't make any more mistakes Serena, you've been giving many chances. If you cause any more trouble here I will not hesitate to kill you, no matter how much you're worth."  
  
Serena refused to respond to her master so she would be allowed to leave. He took the bait, and told the guards to show her off.  
  
Walking back to her room by herself she knew where the boys would be. In the lowest part of the castle, underground. She now had a mission to save these boys like they said they'd save her, so she could see her mother. Her dear, dear mother.  
  
Serena entered her room again still worried. The devil man was so unpredictable in what he would do. That's what made him chilling. His ability of surprise and gore. You always thought that he had done the unthinkable, but the next time through he would make it worse. But also, he had no limitations as to what he would decide in the end. If it came into his head, he would try to make it real, and usually he did. A sick mind such as his can come up with things the free world never can.  
  
In a fit of anger, Serena hit the large black door with a tiny fist. Bringing it back, a line of red blood slid down the darkened oak of the tall standing door. She held her hand in pain and brought it to her face as she walked to her dresser and grabbed a handkerchief to wrap her hand in it. The blood slowly seeped through the white cotton staining its purity. She tied it in a knot to keep it in place then walked over to the window as the sun slowly began to rise. Sighing, she stepped outside to stand atop her perch. So many years she stood on the perch and watched the slaves work along side each other, knowing full well she could have been there too, if it were not for her angel heritage.  
  
In Hades, such a rare creature as an angel can be worth more than the world, or your own life. Desired for their pure souls and their constant need for love and peace, an angel can push a demon into insanity for their endless value.  
  
Serena walked to her secluded perch and watched as the slaves came in with the sun. Right off the bat she witnessed another slave get whipped. She closed her eyes shut but the scream still flooded through her. She stayed there the whole day, still thinking of the boys. She needed to leave, she had to go. As her day finished she ran into her room refusing to watch the slaves leave Thorn Ivy.  
  
Closing the doors, Serena quickly stuck her wings back into her back. She changed her clothes from the white dress she had to a black getup. She looked at her self in her mirror and shivered. It looked odd for her to wear black. She forgot about it and left her room.  
  
Running down the hall, Serena kept in the shadows and kept quiet. She was going to watch the meeting between the devil man and the boys' slave driver. The door at the end of the hall had a slight crack in it so when Serena came to the entrance she peeked her head through the door and saw everyone. The four mysterious boys whom she still didn't know their names. Their slave driver, a couple of guards and the big hole in the wall where the devil man hid in the darkness.  
  
"What is your name pedestrian?" His voice came out. The man looked confused as to who was talking but quickly responded as to not be yelled at.  
  
"Karishu Domatu, sir." He said nervously.  
  
"Yes Karishu, well as you can see, your new slaves have been in a bit of trouble. They have been disturbing my angel, Serena." The devil man said.  
  
"Oh yes, yes, Serena. I am so sorry they disrupted your dear Serena my sir. I will make sure they will not be any more trouble from now on." The demon said shining his fake smile to the dark.  
  
"Oh I am sure of that, because you will no longer have them in your way, by disposing of you." The slave driver's smile suddenly disappeared at the words and he had no time to react when a black and red light shot across the room and pierced through his eyeballs. Curling his fingers and collapsing to the ground on his knees, his scream filled every inch of the tall and wide room. Then suddenly, his body burst into flames, but this wasn't a normal flame, it was black. Its darkness devoured the very mind and soul inside the demon and made sure to completely destroy them into nothing. The boys watched on in horror, still unaware that Serena was seeing the same things they were.  
  
There she stood, holding the side of the thick wooden door. Even after so many occurrences like this had happened before that she had to witness, these things still horrified her. With wide blue eyes, memories of the other slave she tried to help came back. The same way. The devil man killed that slave the same as this man. Even though Serena hated this man for keeping people as slaves, she still couldn't tell the difference between his burning body and the other one.  
  
Then, finally, the flames fumed out and all that was left was a pile of black dust. All the eyes still present in the room stared. The boys with their chains and cuffs on behind their backs couldn't believe what he had done. Serena still stood outside the room having everyone be oblivious to her presence. Even with the horrible sight she had just seen in front of her moments before, she had no trouble holding back her crying. Serena turned around and was about to leave before she felt a weird feeling behind her. She turned around to look back into the room and met with red eyes.  
  
Staring at her, the only one to see that she was there, Hiei kept his eyes on her. He stared in a demanding way, scaring Serena. He knew he didn't have to be here, but he was, for her. His mission. Easily he could escape, but he did not know the consequences, and those could kill him. He and Serena still stared at each other until she feared the devil man noticing Hiei was looking at her. She turned around again to leave, but looked back once more at Hiei, or rather his eyes. Those familiar red eyes that haunted her dreams every night that she slept. Those dreams that turned to nightmares, always.  
  
She ran back to her room and closed the doors. Breathing heavily, she changed into her white gown again. She would not sleep that night, she did not want to after that. She grew her wings again and realized that Hiei saw her without them. In a way, Serena felt naked without her wings. Even with her demon descent and the black wings she had forever she still wanted them to be seen and out. She was demon, she was angel. She had an angel's signature wings, only they weren't pure white like all angels had. She had demon in her wings, her hands and fingers, everywhere. She was a demon.  
  
She shook her head to get the thought out of her. She didn't have anything against demons, she was half of one after all. It was just that she couldn't imagine angels being as cruel as a demon. She spent most of her life in the demon land, not an angel in sight. Out of place. That's what she was. Just out of place. She needed to go back to Limbo, and find her people, and mostly her mother.  
  
She closed her eyes and imagined the pure red eyes of the devil man. Then, she imagined Hiei's red eyes. Such similarities between the two sets, but she knew only one was evil and the other was safe. She could stay safe, forever, if only she could leave with the mysterious boys she tried to help her self just a few days before. And go back to her home Limbo. 


	8. chapter 8

Shade- I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Chapter 8: cells  
  
Serena paced around the room nervously. She had just witnessed the murder of the boys' slave driver. They had no where to go. So they would stay here. With him. She shook her head trying to deny the thoughts that grazed the outskirts of her mind. She stopped to think what the devil man would do next.  
  
The cells.  
  
He would have them be taken to the cells. Then think of a proper death for each one individually. Yes, that's what he would do.  
  
Serena fell to the floor with her hands pressed up against her forehead. She could just imagine the things the boys would go through at the cells. They would join the other sinners. Serena knew first hand they were bad. Though they weren't born bad, it was Hades and what they did to them that made them change. Now they were cannibals, known to eat what ever slipped under the iron door, just for they chance to live for another hour or two.  
  
Running her fingers through her soft blonde hair, she closed her eyes to try and imagine. Try to think of Limbo. Though no clear memories came to her, she still smiled. She knew what was there, other loving angels, and her mother. Even though Serena could not remember her mothers face she could remember other things, her scent, her touch, her over all embrace.  
  
Quickly, Serena opened her eyes back to reality remembering the boys. She ran towards her tall double doors swinging them open, letting the wind blow into her face. As her curtains flew up in the air with the wind behind her, she leaned over the balcony railing. Down, underneath the dirt and thorns below the castle, were the cells.  
  
The cells  
  
The boys were walking in a straight line in between two large boar-like demons. As they past each torch that protruded from the wall, they could hear the cackling and maniacal laughter that got louder and louder after each step they took. They were linked together by chains around their wrists and ankles, which made a jingling noise for every movement. The first demon opened the iron door into the cells. A quite nasty scent flooded through the long underground hallway, making the boys shudder. The first demon turned around.  
  
"Follow me." He said in his unidentifiable accent.  
  
"Isn't that what we've been doing?" Hiei asked sarcastically and angrily.  
  
"Hey!" The boar drove his huge arm into Hiei's chest, throwing him into the dirty wall pulling the other three with him.  
  
"There's no talking back from slaves!" He yelled at him.  
  
"Oh no, they ain't slaves, they be half dead." The other demon laughed out with the first. Their voices echoed into the darkness.  
  
The first demon bent down to Hiei's face.  
  
"Don't be thinking you can do whatever you want down here. You need to watch your mouth. Otherwise, you'll be watching tha worst of yer nightmares fer the rest of yer life." He snuffed air into Hiei's face which caused him to kick dirt back into the demons' face.  
  
"Hey!" The demon was about to tackle Hiei before he was stopped.  
  
"Don't do it! We'll let the devil man do with him what he deserves." He agreed, and grabbed Hiei's chain and walked them all into the cells.  
  
"Hiei! Are you completely out of your mind?! You can't be taking risks like this, especially down here!" Yusuke said to him.  
  
"Yeah! You'll get us all killed! And I don't want to die!" Kuwabara told him.  
  
"Yes Hiei, no more outbursts." Kurama looked at him sternly.  
  
Hiei said nothing, and let the boar lead him through the maze type cells.  
  
"Fresh meat!" One of the boars yelled. Then, out of the blue, tons of thick, hairy arms flew from their cells, only to be stopped by the iron bars.  
  
"He, he, this is what you'll turn inta' when ya live in the cells. But, fer you, ya may not live long enough to turn inta' them." The boys ignored what the demons were trying to scare them with and just peered into each individual cell. There were demons who you could tell were starved, with their skinny body. You could count each rib even in the deep darkness of each cell. Some had a look of anger and hatred in their eyes, hate for who else, but the devil man?  
  
"These are yer cells, get in." The demon threw the four boys into the one cell. Its rank smell basically summed up its all around condition inside. The boars left the eyesight of the boys as they turned a corner. They knew they had finally left when the dim light that was flickering weakly went out as they closed the iron door.  
  
"Great, what do we do now? There's no way we can escape and if we did we couldn't do anything to protect ourselves!" Yusuke threw his arms in the air, causing Kurama's and Kuwabara's to go up slightly too.  
  
None of the boys had the energy to respond. All they could see in their mind was that their mission... was failed.  
  
"Please send Serena to me." The deep voice coming out of the darkened half of the large room said to one of his guards.  
  
"Yes sir." He left and went after Serena.  
  
The guard walked down the hall and opened Serena's bedroom doors. Serena had left her balcony and was sitting silently on her bed. She looked up to the guard and could see in his eyes the devil man wanted to see her. So, without fussing, she stood up and walked out in front of the guard as he closed the doors leaving the room dark.  
  
Serena entered the all familiar surroundings of the main room where the devil man spent most his time. As the guard stopped at the door and stood where he was supposed to, Serena walked to the center and stopped.  
  
"Serena, do you know where I took those four troublemakers?" The devil man said.  
  
"The cells." She answered simply with her hands held behind her back.  
  
"Correct. You always knew my moves. Do you know how I'm going to kill them?" He asked next.  
  
Serena froze for a second, hearing the fate of the boys from the man who would make it final.  
  
"No." She answered truthfully waiting for what the devil man would say next.  
  
"Yes, no one knows, not even me. Tell me, did any of them affect you or hurt you? Tell you something perhaps that... raised your emotions." His voice picked a chord in Serena's mind and Hiei's face formed an image in her mind.  
  
"We're here to save you."  
  
The words stuck in her mind. When he had said those words to her she felt a feeling that she had not experienced in a long time. Hope. Although, realizing this, she quickly shut the thoughts of him out of her mind, but it was too late. The devil man had read her mind and Hiei would be his first target.  
  
"Thank you my Serena. Guards, please escort Miss Serena back to her room and afterwards, please arrange for the short black haired misfit to be the first executed."  
  
"NO!" Serena yelled as one of the guards stuck a needle into her side to sedate her. As her limp body fell into the guards arms. He swung her over his shoulder and walked her out of the room. Light laughter filled the room, barely audible. This was the devil mans favorite way to kill a person. In direct effect of another's feelings and emotions. Just like he had done with the slave all those years ago.  
  
That slave made a mistake, he formed a relationship with his Serena. No doubt Serena had loved that man. Or what she could identify as the closest feeling to love. The funny thing is though, they never spoke one word to each other. But, in some way, they were connected. No one knew how, but they had a chemistry that no one could destroy. But despite that fact, the devil man tried his hardest, and in the end he had killed any relationship between the two.  
  
He had felt good of his actions, no one would make such conduct or form such things with out his permission. He couldn't let his Serena experience any such feeling of... love. His thoughts were intruded as the guard came back.  
  
"Guard, tell the others to bring along the other three for the execution. More pain is always welcome." He said.  
  
"Yes sir. I will tell them." The guard left as soon as he had come to tell the other guards of the plans.  
  
Even though you couldn't tell, the devil man was smiling in the depths of the darkness he sat in.  
  
'Tomorrow,' he thought, 'Tomorrow Serena will cry for me.'  
  
Shade- there you go, it has been a while since updating but here... you...go  
  
People- finally you take other people's feelings into consideration  
  
Shade- Ya'll can just shut up, mmm hmm okaaay?  
  
People- OO  
  
Shade- Sorry, that was my inner Bunifa Sharifa Harifa Latifa Jackson (don't own but is the name right?) please review 


	9. the nightmare shared

Shade- I don't own YYH

I'M BACK! The only reason I'm updating this is because I had the chapter printed and when the computer crashed my other chapters were lost. I HAD FIVE CHAPTERS TYPED! FIVE! AND NOW THEY ARE ALL GONE! I WAS GONNA HAVE AN UPDATE BINGE WHERE ALL MY STORIES WOULD BE UPDATED AND SURPRISE EVERYONE BY THAT IS OUT OF MY POWERS NOW!

People- Stop yelling

Shade- Sorry, oh well, the chapters I had typed were all crap anyways… no action

Extra note: I just want to know if Corrupted Purity is still reading, you seemed very interested in it and I'm not really sure

--

Chapter 9: The nightmare shared

Serena was plopped on the bed by the guard. Her tiny body was curled up into a ball and her wings were spread over the end of the bed in a corrupt fashion. Though her eyes were still open from the tranquilizer that had been put in her. In this state, she was still said to be sleeping, and the nightmares crept through her head like trolls of hell.

Fidgeting, Serena's fingers and legs spasmed out of control as horrid images flew past her baby blue eyes. Her nightmare, always, her nightmare visited her.

-Nightmare-

The picture in Serena's mind was of a lake of dark red blood. Standing around the lake were pure black trees, as if they were only shadows and figments of a naïve mind like Serena's. Above all the silent yet scary scenery was a full moon, slightly hidden behind a dark cloud. Slinking back to the lake, a fire was ignited at its shores and if you looked hard enough you could see the thinning outline of a body.

Right behind this burning corpse, in the light of the moon, a disturbance created the tiny ripple of a wake in the lake. Lifting itself out of the lake of blood came none other than Serena. The blood drenched her white gown and wings and covered her head so her hair stuck to her face. She slowly walked out of the deep depths of the lake and lifted her head revealing piercing red eyes. Her arms swung in the dead air as she moved closer to the fire with no trace of emotion on her equally dead face. She stared blankly into the fire as she strode out of the lake and dragged a red line behind her as she walked across the dirt to right in front of the hot inferno.

In her hands was a feather. The feather had no trace of blood on it, and she spun it fast in her hands by twiddling with the root. She stared into the dark flame with the red outlining. Looking into her face, the flames cast a shadow over her making her seem even scary. The fire flickered in her eyes like crude torture from hell below. She put her arm out in front of her with the feather in hand and dropped it into the fire.

When the feather hit the flames it instantly burst along with the fire. Serena lifted her wings and spread her arms outward embracing the explosion. Blood spewed from off her body as the flames expanded further and within minutes surrounded the edge of the lake. Her long shadow was cast along the length of the lake as all of the blood had departured her body. Although, her white clothing and blonde tresses were in a way darker, more evil. Turning around to face the light of the moon, she looked up toward the middle of the blood lake and saw the slaves' body burning and tied by thorns and ivy to a blood soaked cross. Serena stood there, unable to do anything, watching the hectic scene occur in front of her until finally the fire burnt through the middle of the cross. The body fell through the air in slow motion with smoke and ember flying around everywhere. It ultimately made a splash as it sank to the deep bottom of the tarn and streaked Serena in its blood.

A blood curdling scream filtered through the dank area as everything went black. Serena shot up from out of her sick slumber with pellets of sweat dotting her face. Her eyes were wide as she looked down at herself and patted her clothes to make sure there was no blood on her. She shuffled out of bed and darted to her tall mirror. Placing her face only several inches from the mirror, she looked into her eyes. They were her average baby blue and not that horrid red like in her dream.

She suddenly weakened in her knees as her adrenalin lowered and the tranquillizer made her woozy. She fell to the floor with her face in her hands and her wings lying on the ground seemingly weighing a ton. She breathed heavily as she kept in those long desired tears that the devil man wanted. She lifted her head up out of her hands as she felt a slight tingly feeling from her arm where the vaccination had been put in her. She rubbed it lightly to make the pain go away.

Her breathing had finally settled to a normal respiring beat when memories started to come back to her. The devil man was going to execute the boy today. Serena stood up and sprinted to her doors and opened them up and ran out on the balcony. Letting the rail stop her in her run, she stared out at the scene in front of her. Thousands of slave drivers and their slaves alike were crowding around the building getting ready to witness the execution of the red eyed boy.

-The cells-

The boys sat in darkness listening to the echo of a dripping pipe somewhere off in the distant halls of the cells. They all had not spoken a word since the dim light had been eliminated, until Kuwabara came out with a question.

"Hey Yusuke?" He asked. He started to respond even though Yusuke did not answer him back.

"Do you have the communicator?" Yusuke sprung up at this, as did Kurama and Hiei.

Yusuke frantically searched through his pockets causing him to shake Kurama's and Kuwabara's hands with the chains. He finally yanked his hand out of his pants with the communicator in hand.

"I got it." He said staring at the thing in front of him, even though he couldn't see it.

He was hesitant to try and use it. He kept it in his shaking hands for a minute before trying to finally open it. He fumbled for the switch that made it nap open. He hit it and the communicator snapped open. It had nothing but static. The light shone from the screen lighting up Yusuke's seemingly dead face. He slowly closed it and set it on the damp floor. No one said anything.

Suddenly, the dim light reentered the cell hallways and footsteps reverberated down the hall closer and closer. As the light grew even brighter, the guys winced at its intensity as two guards stopped in front of them. One of the guards held the torch as the other fiddled with the keys. He unlocked the cell door and grabbed Hiei who was the closest making the others move toward them because of their conjoined chains.

"Come on now, it's time for yer fate. He, he, he." The guard gave a hearty laugh leaving the guys confused as they stood up and started to leave.

"Where are you taking us?" Kurama asked surprisingly calm.

"The tiny one's execution of course."

"Hey! It was supposed to be a surprise ya tart!" the other guard swung his arm around and it hit the demon in the arm.

"Well I'm sorry, it slipped." He laughed out, not noticing the horrified faces of the gang.

"What?!" Kuwabara yelled out, not noticing the velocity of his voice.

"Hiei's execution?" Yusuke added on.

The guards nodded in delight and the guys looked to Hiei to see what he was feeling. He only stared forward in an utter mix of fear and surprise. They all kept walking to watch the demise of Hiei's life, knowing they could do nothing.

--

Shade- Yeah! I did something productive in the past four months!

People- Slacker!

Shade- Whoa, Genkainess much! I will try really hard to type stories, my winter vaca is next week so I'll try to update my other stories cuz I really want to.

Extra tidbit no one cares about: I have a D in English! It's kind of ironic because I'm in honors and it should be my best class cuz I've been writing poems and stories since I was in kindergarten and I got a B in math which my mom was mad that I was put into advanced honors math thinking I would suck and I got a B. Really ironic huh? I also have a C in speech… I HATE SPEECH WITH A PASSION!

People- Shut up!

Shade- Die people! Die!

People- Just stop talking about your shitty grades already!

Shade- Fine! … (Whispers) I also have a C in Spanish

People- SHUT UP!

Shade- Please review cuz I made a miracle happen by updating so reviewing would be a nice reward


End file.
